Kitsunaka Uzumaki, or yami for short
by yuki-onna-yuri-Yum
Summary: everything was well in konoha, the yondaime and his family were all happy, well all but one. His daughter, Kitsunaka, the one that holds kyuubis soul was always left out. Well, she'll show them. "Hello, kit,..." WARNNG: blood, violence, gore, language, kyuubi influence, and much, much more...
1. Chapter 1

**I had read a lot of those naruto stories where naruto is ignored and his parents favor his siblings while he is hurt until he stops trying and stuff, and I liked it so I thought I would write one, but you know by now that if its me, there has to be a twist. **

**Heres the twist = Naruto is not neglected, his older more mature sister is. Naruto got kyuubis chakra, but his sister merged with the soul, giving her not only kyuubis knowledge but hate for all who do her wrong. I got her name from another story, I don't remember the name of the story but it was a good story.(I liked the name) so enough of me babbling, let the story continue.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

**UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE MANSION**

The day was beautiful. The birds were singing, the sky was blue, an annoying little orange boy was running around screaming about being hokage. Wait. What?! Oh, yah, lets find the main character so we can start this. There she is! Lets go to her p.o.v.

_**(Kitsunaka p.o.v.)**_

_It is not fair, I am older, more mature, and I don't wear that god awful 'kill me' orange._ A young girl of about six thought as she looked at her mother and father teaching her younger brother with loneliness and despair. Her mother, a beautiful women not tarnished by age with long silky red hair and sparkly purple eyes, was showing him how to find his chakra. While her father, a rather handsome man with girly features, was looking on proudly. All of them ignoring the little girl as she went back inside to go to her room.

As she walks into her room, she looks at the pretty child in the mirror. The sad face of a girl with long spiky red hair, golden bangs, emerald sparkling cat slit eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek, more pronounced and thicker than her brothers, stares back at her.

_I'll show them, they can't ignore me forever. I will become strong without the likes of them. I will not fail._

Suddenly, she feels very tired, so she flops on her bed, and loses conciousness immediatley.

* * *

**MINDSCAPE**

_Where am I?_ _Great, a sewer, now I'll smell bad._

She's brought out of her musing my a deep chuckling.

_Well, anyone else want to follow the scary voice. No? Just me? To bad, ah well, I think I'll follow those red pipes._

As she follows the pipes, she notices that they are getting bigger and denser.

_Not creepy at all..._

When she gets to the place where the pipes start from, she notices it's a giant cage, and somethings in it.

**"HAHA! My jailer finally decides to visit me! and what a puny little thing you are!"**

At that, she becomes enraged, and yells,"Shut up! I'm sick and tired of people doing that to me! You will pay!" as soon as her little rant is over, giant green and silver chains pop out of no where and hold the beast down, making any snide comment he was about to say impossible.

"Now, shut the hell up and tell me where I am and why your here!" she screams with nothing but authority as she lets the chains around his head and mouth go.

**'Alright, my jailer has some guts, I don't want a petty, useless jailor. To answer your questions in order, we are in your mindscape, a place in your mind, and I wa sealed in here."(Que boring explanation about how he was sealed and tragic break down)**

_**We now find them talking about thow they will get stronger to defeat madra and the hate for minato(I am just that twisted)**_

**"Well, since you partially merged with my soul, and I like you, we should finish merging. Let me explain before you freakout. Without my power my soul has no place to reform, so I will be blood thirsty and power hungry. But, if we merge, my soul will attach not only to your power but to your soul. You will gain all my power and knowledge. Of course, there are set backs. You will start to act different, and think different for I am merging with you, so you will be corrupted. Without my original chakra, and so much power, I would have to mend your chakra to my liking. It hurts like hell, but I will only add one tail at a time so I don't kill you. It will take time, and can happen at any time. For example, you could be having dinner with _them_, and I think you are ready. You are to leave the area immediately, no matter what, and flee some where no one will find you. I think a place like that exists in konoha, I believe it is called the forest of death. I don't have much time kit, choose."**

"Umm,... I guess we could merge. What do I have to do?" she says uncertainly.

**"Come forward, like I said, it will hurt so you might want to stay in here." **

She nods and strides forward, until his first tail raises and strikes right through her stomach. It stays there, and red evil tendrils of chakra shoot down his tail and enter her forcefully, making her mindscape body scream, while her real body is twitching in pain.

**"You will awaken soon, kit, and I will be here to teach you all you need. Rest, you will need it my kit."**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY/ FIRST TAIL HAS BEEN EXCEPTED**

As the sun light comes through her windows, kit groans and moans for the tail transfer hurt like a bitch."Damn, It hurts to move, I wonder..."

_kyuubi, are you in there, or did I just sleep funny._

**_I'm here, kit, how do you feel?_**

_baaaaaaaaaaaaaaad_

**_HAHA, I told you it would hurt. The transfer is a succsess, I will give you a day or two to heal, then I will give you the next tail._**

_A day or two! I can berely move, this is gonna be imposible!_

_**Oh, hush, I got all mine at once, THAT hurt like a bitch. Now get ready to train. It will take seven years to get and master all tails. We will have to do two at a time, for it takes to long. Now shut up and act normal, we don't want any problems.**_

_ya ya ya, Why do I get the felling this is gonna hurt real bad? Your insane laughing doesn't help!_

**_Oh, sorry._**

* * *

**_sooooo, what you guys think? I really like it, so i'm gonna start on chapter two right away and will have ti done latest by tomorrow. LATER_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I GOT STARTED ON THIS IMMEDIATLEY, ENJOY. vote for which pairings you want, i will take all requests, not just straight or anything.**_

_**I decided not to show her training, it just seemed boring to me, so she can talk to animals, has hightend senses, telekinesis, control over all elements, sub with light and dark. she made friends with a succubus named kurumu and she tought her some seduction techniques, while a yuki-ona taught her some other things ( I love Rosario vampire, but that all you'll be hearing of them for now) and she would be excellent for T&I. on with stuff!**_

* * *

**EIGHT YEARS LATER/ BANDIT CAMP IN UNKNOWN LOCATION ( CANDY LAND! LOL)**

An unsuspecting bandit walks around the camps borders, till a kunai whizzes by and slits his throat. A muffled thud is heard, signifying his death.

A static sound is heard, before the words,"_Target down, move in." _can be heard and a course of,"_Hai_" is heard as five shadows close in on the camp, looking for a way in that would not get them noticed. As they move to the side, an unguarded tent is perched and sounds of crying and moans perk their interest, they move in.

_"We can't all go deal with that, Hebi, Kitsune, take care of the tent and rescue prisoners, do with the guards as you like. Neko, check the surrounding tents for sleepers, do not engage awake unless crucial, and make it quiet. Tora, kill the guards, I will make sure no one escapes or finds out. Go." "Hai"_

As they descend from the tree, Tora and Ookami run down the sides, while Neko goes to the nearest tent. Hebi and Kitsune make their way to the first tent. What the see is discusting, a bandit is raping what looks like a woman in her mid twenties. She is tied up and is crying, her blood is everywhere.

Kitsune turns to Hebi and does some signals _**( for now on, it will look like **__this __**except if they need to talk ) **__'You kill the guy, I will help her.'_ with a nod of agreement, they go to work. Hebi quietly enters the tent and kills the man before he can put his load in the women, and Kitsune quickly unties her, and speaks to her.

"Hush, you will be fine. Me and my platoon are here to kill these mutts, and return you home. Stay quiet, and I will bring you some where safe," Kitsune says, careful when hugging her and picking her up.

"_Neko, do you have a safe clearing we can deposit prisoners in," "Hai, I will get her and guard her. Keep them coming."_ Alright, my friend Neko will come and bring you some where safe, do what she says." after Neko came and got the women, her and Hebi went from tent to tent, until they found an abandoned building in the middle of the camp, and muffled noises were coming from it. Kitsune nodded to Hebi, and they raced all the way up the building and look in a window. What they see makes them see red. Five bandits are surrounding two women, raping them in any way possible, and about ten other women are chained up watching.

_"Ookami, you and Tora guard the few woman we found, Neko, you're gonna want to be a part of this."_ Leaving everyone that isn't there confused, for she only takes charge when she thinks its necessary, they all comply. When Neko reaches them and sees what they see, you can tell shes fuming behind the mask.

_"We move in quiet and swift, save the women at all cost." "Hai." _and the bloody battle rages. After five minutes of gory battle, the women are safe and some what clothed. Ookami is not one for helping with these situations, so Kitsune steps forward. "Tell us were you live, and three of us will drop you off one each at a time and two will stay to guard you. Who lives deep in the village?"

After about an hour, and many reunions later, they are on their way back to the Hokage to report another mission well done.

* * *

**HOKAGE TOWER**

The Hokage is sitting in his desk trying, and failing, to destroy some paper work, when the most promising ANBU team shunshin in his office.

"Ah, Team Feral, another mission success, Captain Ookami?" The Hokage asks.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Ookami says without missing a beat.

"Good, but I need a favor of you all. You know my son and his team just graduated from the Academy, correct? Well, I was hoping that my daughter could join his team too, in fact, he's the one that mentioned it, Since they only have one girl,I thought why not? Plus I don't think Kakashi can break her fan girl attitude. So I was hoping my daughter could beat it into her. You would still be a team, its just I would give you a rookie member, Hawk. He needs to learn this stuff so what better way then to put him on the best team. What do you say?" he says expectantly.

Ookami sighs sadly, and regrettably replies,"Hai, Hokage-sama,we except."

He smiles brightly, and replies,"Great, Kitsune you are to report tomorrow at training ground seven, were you will meet your new team, Dismissed."

* * *

**UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE MANSION**

_UGH, now I have to b eon a team with that abomination! _

**_I think it's cute, the only admirer you have is your younger brother, it's like a classic incest tale!_**

_It's not cute it's disgusting All he does is stare at me, remember when I wen tin his room one time? There were pictures of me everywhere! My name was all over the place in hearts and written like 'naruto+kitsunaka', I almost died. I still have nightmares!_

_**HAHA! Remember when your parents found out?**_

_Don't remind me._

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

Minato and Kushina were all alone at the house for once, and for lack of better words, curious. They had never seen the inside of there sons room, so they wanted to know what it looked like. They walked up the stairs and knocked on the door just in case, no answer.

"Well, let's go in I guess." Minato said, and they opened the door and walked in. They were not prepared for what they saw. On the bed, was a framed picture of Kitsunaka, slightly smiling when she was ten. Thats when she started to talk less and not show much emotion. On the dressers, desks, and any other furniture are pictures of Kitsunaka, and on the walls were pictures and paintings of a smiling Kitsunaka. But the one that really got there attention was an unfinished sketch of Naruto and Kitsunaka sitting under a sakura tree, the words 'Naruto+Kitsunaka=Forever' were scribbled like some one had cut them there.

_Gasp! _"What are you guys doing in my room, you shouldn't be in here!" naruto says worriedly as he enters his room.

Minato looks around a bit more before saying,"So, you love your sister huh?"

Naruto looks at his feet, embarrassed for a moment, before looking up and saying,"Yes, we were at recess one day, right before she graduated, and some bully's started picking on me. Kitsunaka came took them all out so awesomely, it looked like she was dancing! When she was done she walked over to me, licked her thumb, and rubbed some dirt off my cheek. She then nodded and walked away. Ever since then, I've been trying to get her to notice me by training. I think it's working, because if I train when shes around, she watches me intently, like shes watching my muscles grow."

Minato and Kushina share a look, and Kushina replies,"Well, incest is not frowned upon in clan homes with only a few remaining, and since you and your sister are our only children, we will help you get her."

Narutos eyes widen in happiness, before he runs around yelling"YATTA! YATTA!"

* * *

**_FLASHBACK END!_**

_Ever since then, they've made me be around him more and he worked on his manners. They even made me go on a 'practice date' with him just in case he decides to get a girl._

**_Remember when he wanted to 'talk' to you_**

_Ya, I'm just lucky Minato wanted me for a mission._

**_Eventually, he will tell you. And now that your on his team, you better be cautious. Dont ever be alone with him_**

_I'll try, I have to go, i'm home._

**_yes, well be brave kit._**

I threw open the door to the house and called "I'm home" then ran up stairs real fast so naruto couldn't, "Hey, sis! Wait up!" speak of the devil and he shall appear. To bad no one ever told me that.

I stop running when I get to my room's door and I turn around to face him,"Yes, Naru?" trust me, I didn't really like giving him nicknames, but kyu suggested it would be fun if he thought I felt something for him.

Naruto smiles what I suppose is meant to be a charming and or seductive smile, ya not really, and he says,"So, did you get on our team! Dad was gonna place you on Asumas team, but I figured, you know, we could be on a team and use the time to get closer?" he says as he gets dangerously close to my face, but not close enough for me to worry to much. I distinctly hear mom and Minato listening, every now and then saying stuff like 'kiss her' or 'show some emotion'. Huh, Yeah right.

So I do the best thing I can think of. I pull an Itachi. I motion him closer, I can faintly hear not only his heart beat pick up but mom and Minato cheering for a kiss, and I poke his forehead and say,"Maybe later, I'm busy." then I go in my room. Even through the door, I hear them congratulating him for getting an emotion out of me even though it wasnt the one they want.

_Crazy as******, there so stupid_

**_Well, I cant believe you pulled an Itachi, you let them see some emotion but not enough to know what it was, good for you!_**

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

_Sunlight, what a stupid thing. _Was the thought of an over ecstatic Kitsunaka in the morning. Especially sense she was joining her brothers team today.

_HMMMMM...Get up...or risk banshee screams...I'll get up._

After she is awakened and ready, she looks in the mirror. Red hair, gold bangs, gold spikes down middle of hair, all framing a heart shaped face with sparkling emerald fox slit eyes, and blemish free skin. A blue long sleeved t-shirt**(ITS HIDING HER KYUUBI AND FOX SUMMONING TATTOOS)** that has the bottom ripped off so it shows her toned stomach with multicolored swirls, orange nail polish on her nails/claws, finger-less gloves with metal plating, orange short shorts with her weapon pouches around her waist, white sandals, and a fang necklace given to her by Kiba Inuzuka, which she really didnt want but if she showed she was friends with them some people wouldnt bother her. Last but not least, she gives a very toothy grin, showing all her very sharp fox like fangs, and when she closes her mouth the right top fang sticks out, giving her a feral but sexy appearance.

_I almost feel bad that naruto has to see this and not get any, almost. All well, we half to go if we want to get there before banshee._

As she walks down the stairs, she can see her mom cooking and naruto eating. Minato is gone.

"Good morning mother, fish paste." I say as i sit down. I tease him as I sit forward so he can see my ass and my tits. You can look but dont touch, my favorite saying. I even told Naruto it once, so he would stop trying to ask me out. Now he thinks, since I told him that, that he has a shot. Ya right. My parents said to just give me time and i'll 'confess'. Whats there to confess about? Whatever, hes staring too much for my likes.

"Come on, miso, we dont want to be late." that gets me what I suppose you would call a cute pout, to me it makes him look worse.

* * *

**TRAINING GROUND SEVEN**

As we got closer, I could here whispering. Apparently, naru has been bragging about how his 'awesome' sister is going to join the team, and she could 'beat sasuke with the weight of the Hokage monument on her because she can beat the Yondaime in a spar.' Its true, I can beat the Yondaime in a spar. Hell, I win every time. But enough of that. As we get closer, I can see the banshee trying to talk to the ' last Uchiha' and scarecrow reading his porn. Well, so much for first impressions.

When we got real close, naru thought it would be real funny to shout,"Hey! Guys! I brought my awesome sister! Isn't she so cool!?" ya, that one almost got him punched. Anyway, I look at there faces and read them all quite easily.

Banshee= sakura haruno, obsessed fan-girl, jealous of me, I can tell by the way she is glaring at me and keeps glancing at sasuke.

Broody= sasuke uchiha, obsessed avenger, has a crush on me, I can tell by the way his eyes twinkle when he stares at any part of me._ Great_

Scarecrow= Kakashi Hatake, porn reader, likes my ass, I can tell cause he is standing at a certain angle where he can see it and I can feel him staring.

Great. I got the worst team in history. Save me now kami, Im begging you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I have been working on a lot of crap lately, but I had decided to work on this story cause it one of my fav. of mine. On the pairings I am now accepting Harem. This will most likely be a Harem.**

**On my stories I am working on editing and thinking where it can go. So if a few look lik ethis don't be upset, I try. So let me know what you think. Later my Kits! I take that back, I don't want some of you as Kits, I want some of you as Pups, or ...**

**ANYWAYS, kit has wanted more than his tails, so he offered to make her his heir by making her an eight tailed kitsune, magic and all. she of course accepted, and now she has a kitsune form. Just thought you should know. read!**

* * *

"So, will you at least let me out at all times so that I can scare off all the fan-boys? Come on, Babe." A five-tailed silver fox asks Kit, pleading. She is riding on him, since he's a little bigger than full-grown Akamaru, as her and her team make their way to the Hokage Tower.

She looks at his cute foxy eyes, and gives in. "Alright, you can. But no killing them, it would make me look bad." after she says that, her team shoot her frightful looks. They had seen her fight, she's dangerous. They make their way into the Tower, Kitsunaka getting lots of lustful grins and stares, after all, she did change her outfit.

She still looks the same, except for what she's wearing. She's now wearing a blue shirt that's torn at the bottom, with ripped off sleeves. Her orange short shorts are still there, her necklace is there, and now her two swords are hung on her, orange wakizashi on her back, black katana on her waist. Both have white metal blades with silver and blue Chinese dragons. And last thing different is her sandals. On her feet now are a pair of combat heels**(the heels have a little extra something, there enforced with layers of metal so they don't break, and if she channels chakra through them, blades and spikes come out)** that go to her knees, looking very sexy and dangerous. Her customary fang is always out of her mouth and looking even more sexy.

She gets lots of offers, but says that she has a boyfriend. Her parents think she's lying, but she's talking about Ryu, the fox she's riding. In her fox form, and in human form, they are a cute couple. Though its just for show. She likes pussy!

They went inside the room, seeing the Yondaime waiting for them. "Ah, my favorite team, I have just the mission for you guys, bring in Tazuna." they all turn around to face,...an old man half drunk. Such a disappointment. "They will guard me? I don't mind miss Tall And Sexy, but the others?" such disappointing words too.

"You will guard Tazuna to his home, maybe stay awhile, then report back. You have two weeks. Get it done." Minato orders. THey go pack.

* * *

**_UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE MANSION_**

_Almost done packing, then get the hell out of here. Done! Now I just gotta "_Hey, Kit, lets walk together!" _DAmn!_ "Okay, Naru."

I leave my room, spot Naruto, and we start to walk to the gate. We used to walk everywhere together, until it somehow got out that Naruto had a crush on me. Now anywhere we go, Naruto gets glared at by boys and girls**(She could turn you gay with a look, she did it with everyone, which is why now she has fanboys and fangirls. Her only girl friends are all older than her, one in the year above her, others old enough to be sensies. Plus no one wanted to glare at her, they rather drool.)** We walk up to the tree, Banshee and Emo in site, no one else. Great.

"Hey, Kitsunaka, hows it going?" Sakura asks me bubbly. Yup, there is a hint of lust to that gaze, she wants me. I'll tease her, it'll be funny as hell. I walk over with a sexy smirk, I faintly hear all my teammates hearts quicken. Good. I walk over to the bench, lean over so my ass and tits are seen, wink, and say,"Delicious," l lick my lips sexually," but kakashi better hurry up, I might need a fight soon." Que shuddering, and sexy mood ruined. But I leave them all bothered. Mission accomplished.

"Ohayo, you all look aroused, except Kit. Let me guess, she teased you again?" Everyone nods, then looks to me. It is known to everyone that I tease my team a lot. I have my customary Cherry DUM-DUM in my mouth, licking and sucking. I shrug and walk off, my team following.

* * *

_**RANDOM PLACE OUTSIDE OF KONOHA**_

We had been traveling for a while. Sakura asking Kakashi and Tazuna questions every now and then, Sasuke brooding, Kakashi reading porn, Tazuna walking, Naruto asking me questions, and me avoiding them. As we walked, I noticed a puddle that was covered in chakra. I looked over at Kakashi, and he caught my drift, and told me what to do. We calmly walked past it, and not a moment later two ninjas come out. One uses a chain to "kill" Kakashi, then came for us. I hung back, and let Sasuke "impress" me by almost killing his ninja. Naruto took the other ninja, but he got poisoned. He didn't look bad, so Kakashi focused on Tazuna.

After hearing his story, leaving us furious, we decide to continue with our mission. When were about half way there, I hear noises in the trees, so I motion to Kakashi that I am going to check it out. As I enter the forest, me and Ryu smell a frosty scent, so we follow it to a ninja waiting in a tree. When I look a little closer, I can tell its a clone, so I jump right next to it. Several things then happen. The clone disperses, Ryu gets tied to a tree, and someone is behind me, a little to close.

I sniff the pheromones in the air quickly, smelling young male, a little older than me. He speaks as soon as I realize this.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" hmm, a little feminine, but definitely male. Yum.

I turn around, and he gasps quietly. I smirk sexily at him, then seductively say, "Well, what do we have hear, a one night stand perhaps, maybe if you take that mask off, Lollipop." as I say this, I pop a lollipop in my mouth, still talking with it in. Thank you Mizore. He study's me intently, but then puts an ice senbon to my neck. Guess not. I just wink, and Ryu breaks free and tackles him to the ground. "Ryu, heel. MR. Mysterious isn't wanting trouble. Later, Babe." after I speak, I blow him a kiss, then turn around and run back to my team. I faintly hear Ryu snarl once, then run after me. He's by my side in less than a second. That was fun.

* * *

**_TAZUNA'S HOUSE_**

When I reached Tazunas house, a woman in her mid twenties answered the door, her eyes raking over my figure. When her eyes meet mine, I wink and smirk sexually, looking at her lustful expression. She gets out of it, then points me to the living room. I say a quick, 'thanks beautiful' and enter the living room. I sit on the couch closer to Sasuke then I wanted to, but Ryu was sleeping on the couch and I didn't want to wake him. Besides, I think Sasuke likes it. He even scooted a little closer and rubbed our legs together for a second. When it was time for bed, I had to share with Sasuke, because Kakashi is that evil. Thank goodness we have separate beds.

When we lay down, im practically shivering cause its cold and im not allowed to bring Ryu up here. Sasuke must have seen my shivering, cause he's suddenly wrapping his arms around me, climbing into my bed, saying its cold. "I just thought you might want to get warm, besides, you get to sleep with an Uchiha, so you really should be climbing all over me." He started to say some more arrogant shit, until I turned around in his arms and laid on his chest, then whispered, 'warm'. That shut him up, cause he was to busy hyperventilating to respond. I didn't mean to, but I fell asleep on his chest. I loved the sound of his heart, and the rise and fall of his chest. I should sleep more like this with Ryu. He soon woke up, and tried to move. I wasnt having that. I shot my head up with a sexy look, and said, "you wouldn't be getting up now, would you? I havent even got a glimpse of whats under 'there'." I put emphases on 'there', and it took awhile for him to get it, and when he did, he was red all over. I laughed and got up, doing sexy skank stretches now and then.

You see, I sleep in a pair of panties and a shirt. Thats it. I quickly got dressed, then walked away. I faintly heard him talking to him self as I left, saying,"Kill brother, then revive clan. Or, I could have a nice fling, kill brother, then revive clan. Ya, I'll have Kitsunaka begging for more." I don't think so.

I walked into the dining room, and saw everyone up and doing stuff. "Hey, Kit, can I talk to you? We should take a walk." I look over to find Naruto giving me a nervous glance, with love mixed in. Great, he's gonna tell me.


	4. poll

**Okay guys, I was thinking, and I am a little stuck, who should Kit be paired with? I take all answers and will listen. You can gice me answers or vote on a pair below. Thanks!**

* * *

**FIRST IS INCEST.**

**Kit/Kushina**

**Kit/Naruto...ew.**

**I not put Minato on here cause...no.**

* * *

**SECOND IS STRAIGHT.**

**Kit/Sasuke**

**Kit/Neji**

**Kit/Kiba**

**Kit/Shino**

**Kit/Rock lee**

**Kit/Shikamaru**

**Kit/Choji**

**Kit/Itachi**

**Kit/Kisame**

**Kit/Deidara**

**Kit/Sasori**

**Kit/Pain**

**Kit/Hidan**

**Kit/Zetsu**

**Kit/Gaara**

**Kit/Kankuro**

**Kit/oc = Ryuu**

**Kit/Sakon**

**Kit/Ukon**

**Kit/Juugo**

**Kit/Suigetsu**

**Kit/Kimmimaro**

**Kit/Haku**

**Kit/Kyuubi**

* * *

**THIRD IS FEM/FEM. YUM.**

**Kit/Ten-Ten**

**Kit/Hinata**

**Kit/Ino**

**Kit/Sakura**

**Kit/Temari**

**Kit/Kin**

**Kit/Tayuya **

**Kit/Karin**

**Kit/Fem. Haku**

**Kit/Shizune**

**Kit/Hana**

**Kit/Yuugao**

**Kit/Anko**

**Kit/Kurenai**

**Kit/Yugito**

**Kit/Kyuubi**

**Kit/Mei**

* * *

**Okay, so do tell. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4

**LALALALALALLALALALA! Winning pairs are: 3 Kit/Kushina, Kit/Sakura, Kit/Kin, 2 Kit/Fem. Haku, 2 Kit/Anko, 4 ****Kit/Kyuubi, Kit/Karin, Kit/Deidara, 2 Kit/Ino.**

"Ummm,.." I say, and am about to respond, when Kakashi announces that we were going to start guarding, and I was to stay here with Ryuu. YAY!

The weeks were boring, un-eventful. We trained and guarded, trained and guarded. Well, that was until we met Inari.

We were seated at the table, eating and plotting about Zabuza, when Inari asked a question.**  
**

"Why?"

Kakashi looked puzzled, and asked,"Why what?"

Inari seemed to get upset, and said,"You will not win against Gato, he kills all!"

Naruto looked pissed, he had a friend once that was homeless and an orphan. He died last year.

"Pain is another illusion that ninjas learn to conquer, we will save your town!" Naruto boasted loudly.

"You don't know pain, Gato will kill you!"

**I don't like writing the whole 'Pain' speech naruto gives, let alone re writing it, so deal with it.**

I walked through the forest calm and quietly with Ryuu at my side. After blowing up on the kid, my idiot brother ran into the forest, probably to train. I was told to bring him back.

While walking, I heard the sound of training, so I set for the sound and followed it immediately. I came upon the site of Naruto training, and thought for a little bit. Until I smelt a certain scent.

"Ryuu, go scare him off, I smell that kid. Go." immediately after my command, Ryuu shoots like a Bijuu out of hell and leads my brother away.

I walk into the clearing, finding the hunter nin. in the middle of the plants, looking at them.

"Hey, what you doing out here, Hunter nin.?" I ask casually, giggling as he jumped in shock.

"How did you find me?" He asks questioningly.

"Your wonderful scent, duh. Now, what-cha need, boy?"

"Nothing, just plants."

"Well then, let's get those plants, huh?"

"Ok. I guess." He says uncertain.

We get the plants he needs, and part. I make my way over to the house, and return to thinking. Naruto was surely going to tell me soon, so I had to find a way to get him and the family off my back. Who could I make mine so they would lay off? Hmm. I'll look around once we get home.

**#$ #$% #$% #$% #$% #$% #$% #$ #$% #$% #$% #$% #$% #$% $#% #$% #$% #$% #$ #$% #$% #$**

A day or two later, I wasnt counting, we stand in front of Momochi Zabuza, and Lollipop. Kakashi runs forward to engage him in battle, but gets captured, idiot.

"Run!" He yells, from inside the bubble.

"Huh? I can't hear you Kashi, so I'm just gonna fight Lollipop over there." I say, as I lick my Lollipop and take out a kunai, as Ryuu bristles. We rocket forward and speed towards the boy, and when we reach him, I get into kick mode, making him move, making me drop kick the ground, and a large crater appears.

"HA! Let's get WILD!" I scream, and shoot after him again, making him do a Taijutsu dance with me as I punch, kick, flip, trip, anything really, to hit him. He was smart, he evaded, not blocked. One hit, and he was out, he seemed to know that, cause he ran like hell and started a jutsu. Mirrors appeared around me, and he started to throw senbon, so I did my ultimate defense. I spun like a ballerina in place, created wind and brought the senbon away.

"HA! YOUR GONNA HALF TO DO BETTER THAN THAT!" Then I jump up and punch the glass. It breaks easily, and I destroy the other ones. I see him laying there, bloody, as he tries to get up.

"Hn. Not even a challenge." I say, and am about to deliver the last blow, when I hear,"KAKASHI!" I look over to see Naruto rushing Zabuza, and getting his ass kicked.

"Dumb ass." I rush over there, and run straight across the lake, push Naruto away, kick Zabuza in the face, and jump under water, where I hid quietly. Him and Kakashi fight, Kakashi wins, kills them, and we regroup.

"Bravo! I wasnt going to pay them anyway, so you did me a favor. Now, hand over the girls, so we can have some fun, and get lost."

With that comment, I feel Naruto try to get access to his Kyuubi chakra, but I don't let him. I snarl loudly, making everyone stare at me, as my eyes go red, whisker marks darken, teeth sharpen, hair get spikier, nails grow, and chakra cloak grow. Ryuu wines, before dispelling because of the demonic energy I was calling on. My cloak grows four tails, and I roar a menacing roar, then pounce forward, killing them all in a brutal way, one at a time.

When I'm done, there is just Gato left. I walk up to him slowly, as my cloak flares and cracks like real fire. I grab his throat, lift him high, and force my demonic chakra on him, making him burn slowly, but not kill him completely. He just passes out. Afterward, I look at all of my team members, and when my gaze lands on Naruto, I snarl, and rush forward, wanting to attack him for all he stole from me. My parents love, my title, my friends, my power, HE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! I see Kakashi ready a seal, and run after me, but I don't care. I want IT gone, by ME! I reach Naruto and kick him in the stomach, making him fly into a tree. He gets back up, blood dripping from his mouth, and looks at me with fear as I run to him with rage in my eyes.

I don't make it though, because Kakashi slams the seal on my forehead, making me drowsy, and the cloak recedes slowly. The last thing I see, is Narutos terrified face.

I awaken to find I am in a bed. After a quick scan, I realize I am still at the house in wave. I get up and stretch, as I remember the battle. I was clouded by my emotions, and attacked Naruto. But didnt kill him. Bummer.

I was about to go down the stairs, when I hear Kakshi talking in a hushed voice. I listen in as I yawn.

"She doesn't know she has the soul, she thinks you have everything. When she felt you wanting to use the chakra, she felt overwhelmed, your anger transferred to her, and she somehow made a chakra cloak to defeat them. When she was finished, she was gong on primal instinct, so when she saw you, she felt some of its chakra in you and she probably wanted it back. It was not her, she would not hurt you. It was Kyuubi."

I romp down the stairs to find my team in a little circle, looking at each other.

"So, when are we leaving?" At the sound of my voice, they look over to me.

"We were just waiting for you. Let's go."

We grab our stuff, and make our way home. I deftly notice they name the bridge "The Jaakuna aka Bridge*****".

Every now and then, I see one of them glance at me, then look away quickly. I walked beside Kakashi, in the back, as we reach the gates. We go straight to the tower, as usual, and I smell Toad. Ew.

"So, how was the mission, Kakashi?" Minato asks, and I look around bored, noticing the shadow in the corner, finding it to be the owner of the Toad scent, and is looking straight at me, with a weird technique. I let Kyuubi's chakra run through my coils so he can see everything, and a small wisp of it comes out of my pinky, takes shape of a small fox, and it runs to the door, disappearing. The man stays, but I hear him curse lightly. So, he saw that, good.

"Well then, I am glad you are all fine. Kakashi, stay, everyone else may go." We leave, but not before I put a clone in there so I know what they are talking about. We go our separate ways, and by that I mean Sasuke walks away, down the street a little, when Konohomaru finds us, and asks to play. They then run away from Ban-cough-Sakura, and run straight into a dude wearing makeup, and his hot sister. Dont mind if I do. Yum.

"Kankuro, put him down, we need to go." the girl says bored.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson, punk."

"Hey, let him go!" Naruto yells.

I see Sasuke in the tree, and run over to him in the shadows, I knock him out, and henge him as a leaf, throwing him somewhere.

The boy reaches for his puppet, I think that what that is on his back, and I take action. I take out my black katana, raise it to his throat, and whisper hotly,"Let. Him. Go." He does, and I jump back, letting them see me, in all my smirking, sexy beauty. I wink at the girl, and she blushes lightly.

A boy appears, yells at them, and they leave, but not before he speaks to me.

"Who are you." It was more like a statement, then a question.

"Kitsunaka Uzumaki, 9." I say, and he raises his eyebrows.

"Sabaku no Gaara. One." He then walks away, and I turn to go dispel Sasuke. I get to the tree, when I get my clones memories. Interesting, this changes the game. All well.

* * *

_**CLONE MEMORIES**_

The man from the corner reveals himself to be the Toad Sage, and he makes his way over to Minato.

"So, Kakashi, what did you want to talk about?" Minato asked.

"Kitsunaka. She created a four-tailed chakra cloak of Kyuubi chakra and almost killed Naruto, and successfully killed a mob."

"WHAT!? That is not possible, only Naruto has its chakra, we trained him to use it." Minato panics.

They continue to argue, until the Toad Sage clears his throat.

"That is not Kitsunaka." He states, as if it were obvious.

"What do you mean?" Minato asks.

"When was the last time Kitsunaka acted her age, and played like a child, smiling innocently?"

"When she was ten."

"When did Naruto become mysteriously ill, and lost half of the Kyuubi's chakra?"

"When he was nine."

"Kyuubi has some how gained control of her, and is using her to get back his power from Naruto. She is still in there somewhere, screaming for help, but no one can hear her. How it happened, I do not know. And I am positive, because earlier when she was in here, she looked around when I activated Sage Mode. She sent a tendril of Kyuubi chakra out to scan the area, then she left. She knows what she's doing. We need to watch her during the chunin exams."

* * *

We show up to the Academy a little later, and go up to the room, me hitting Sasuke and glaring when he tried to tell about the Genjutsu.

We are then introduced to Kabuto, who reeked of snakes. He went on and on about his cards, so Sasuke just had to try them.

"How about Garra Sabaku, NAruto Namikaze, And Kitsunaka Uzumaki."

"No fun, you know their names.

Sabaku no Gaara. Genin of Sand, in a team with is elder sister and brother. Has gone on 0 D-rank missions, 12 C-rank, 15 B-rank. Has come back without a single scar of blemish, unharmed. Dangerous wild card.

NAruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, on a team with Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kitsunaka Uzumaki who does not use the Namikaze name for some reason. Genin of Konoha, son of the Yondaime and Red Hot Habanero. Has done 23 D-ranked missions, one C-rank that was bumped up to an A-rank.

Kitsunaka Uzumaki, sister of Naruto, and teammates to NAruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Genin of Konoha, daughter of the Yondaime and Red Hot Habanero. Same amount of missions, but never got hurt. Is said to be very talented in weapons and Taijutsu, is said to prefer the female sex, has-" his words were cur off when the card combusted and set on fire.

"Oops, looks like I can set things on fire with my mind. What next?" I said with a creepy smile, and everyone shivered. I wasnt phased about the favored sex comment, everyone knew I was BI, and loved to tease. I noticed the Sand girl looking at me with a sultry smirk, and when she caught my eye, it widened. I smirked back, and looked for a girl to bother. I found Ino talking to her team in boredom, noticing her slight muscles and the way she carried herself like a true Kunoichi. Hmmm, hello playmate.

I casually make my way over, **(READ: Shake my hips and move gracefully, and I know half the room is staring at me, including Ino) **and smile when I reach their group.

"Hey, guys, hows it going?" I ask a little bored, trying not to look unusual. I usually talk to a few other genins every now and then, so this looked normal.

"SIGH Troublesome test."

"Shika, everything is troublesome for you. Hey, Ino, I havent seen you in a while, how come?" I pout slightly, and see the slight pink dust on her cheeks. _YA!_

"Oh, well, I was training with Asuma sensei, and I am proud to say I am no longer a fangirl for Sasuke."

"ya, I could tell by the way you carried yourself and look at those muscles!" to make my point, I hand on her bicep, feeling them as the muscles clench and unclench in her embarrassment.

"Well. You look great, and good luck." I say, kiss her cheek, hug them, and prance away. I hear her escalated heartbeat and see the jealous glares she is getting from the girls and boys. I also notice, Temari was her name I think, glaring at Ino in jealousement. Ha, a good day it is.

_**Maybe you are a succubus.**_

_Ugh. How many times have I told you not to mess with my DNA when you don't know what will happen?_

_**Fourty-seven times, but whatever. Now, I might have actually given you the succubus gene, cause I did know this one succubus chick. She was a good fuck.**_

_KYUU! AHHHHHHH! NO IMAGES! Oh, fuck it, give them to me...HER BOOBS!_

**_Yup. MMMMMMMMMMMMMM._**

_I can feel you drooling, so stop._

**_Sorry._**

I end my conversation with her, and walk over to my team.

* * *

*** it means : Evil Red in japanese**


End file.
